Sweet Dreams/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E18 Star Butterfly climbing into the sky.png S3E18 Star Butterfly jumping through the clouds.png S3E18 Star Butterfly flying through the sky.png S3E18 Star Butterfly flying through the clouds.png S3E18 Star Butterfly happily flying in the sky.png S3E18 Flying Goblin Dog appears next to Star.png S3E18 Star Butterfly and Goblin Dogs flying together.png S3E18 Goblin Dogs follow Star through the sky.png S3E18 Goblin Dogs following Star downward.png S3E18 Goblin Dog starts talking to Star Butterfly.png S3E18 Goblin Dog asks Star Butterfly to eat him.png S3E18 Star Butterfly eating a Goblin Dog.png S3E18 Goblin Dogs being chewed in Star's mouth.png S3E18 Star Butterfly eating another Goblin Dog.png S3E18 Star Butterfly eating a lot of Goblin Dogs.png S3E18 Star Butterfly chewing on her pillow.png S3E18 Star realizes she's eating her pillows.png S3E18 Star Butterfly satisfied from her dream.png S3E18 Marco holding a box of Sugar Seeds.png S3E18 Marco appears with a box of Sugar Seeds.png S3E18 Star Butterfly yawning in bed.png S3E18 Star Butterfly enjoyed her dream.png S3E18 Star Butterfly burping.png S3E18 Marco points at something in Star's bed.png S3E18 Goblin Dogs wrappers in Star's bed.png S3E18 Star holding a Goblin Dog wrapper.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'you've been sneaking out'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly denies sneaking out.png S3E18 Star Butterfly coughs up a piece of paper.png S3E18 Star holding a Goblin Dog receipt.png S3E18 Star and Marco looking at the receipt.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'I have no idea'.png S3E18 Exterior shot of Star's bedroom at night.png S3E18 Star Butterfly instructing Marco Diaz.png S3E18 Marco 'shouldn't we tell somebody'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'you are my squire'.png S3E18 Star commands Marco to watch her sleep.png S3E18 Marco Diaz sitting still in the footstool.png S3E18 Star turning off her bedside lamp.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'don't tell Tom about this'.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'oh, heck no'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly going to sleep.png S3E18 Glossaryck jumps into Marco's lap.png S3E18 Marco lets Glossaryck sleep in his lap.png S3E18 Marco and Glossaryck sleeping together.png S3E18 Marco Diaz's head falls on Glossaryck.png S3E18 Marco Diaz wakes up with a startle.png S3E18 Marco looking at the bright light.png S3E18 Dimensional portal in Star's bed.png S3E18 Marco looking at the portal in Star's bed.png S3E18 Marco sees Star emerge from the portal.png S3E18 Mewberty Star emerging from the portal.png S3E18 Star drags Goblin Dog truck through bed canopy.png S3E18 Marco shocked by Mewberty Star's appearance.png S3E18 Mewberty Star carrying the Goblin Dog truck.png S3E18 Dimensional portal on Star's bed closing.png S3E18 Mewberty Star drops the Goblin Dog truck.png S3E18 Goblin Dog truck falls on Star's bed.png S3E18 Mewberty Star floating to the floor.png S3E18 Mewberty Star turning back to normal.png S3E18 Star Butterfly falls over on the floor.png S3E18 Marco Diaz waking up Star Butterfly.png S3E18 Star wakes up and says hi to Marco.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'something weird going on'.png S3E18 Roy breathing hard in the Goblin Dog truck.png S3E18 Star Butterfly looking very shocked.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'you had opened a portal'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'without dimensional scissors?'.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'that big scary thing'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly getting more worried.png S3E18 Exterior view of Butterfly Castle at morning.png S3E18 Star, Marco, Moon, and River at breakfast.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'feel like scaring people'.png S3E18 Queen Butterfly 'it's not for scaring people'.png S3E18 Star 'does that ever happen unintentionally?'.png S3E18 Queen Butterfly 'requires years of training'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'sort of happened randomly'.png S3E18 Queen Moon 'it doesn't happen randomly'.png S3E18 Queen Moon 'when you defeated Toffee'.png S3E18 Star 'what if it did happen randomly?'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly hears her father speak.png S3E18 King Butterfly 'catastrophe!'.png S3E18 King River 'put you in the dungeon!'.png S3E18 Star, Marco, and Moon looking at River.png S3E18 King River 'come and take you away!'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly starting to get scared.png S3E18 King Butterfly laughing loudly.png S3E18 Queen Butterfly getting mad at River.png S3E18 King Butterfly 'adopt a new princess'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly sinks low in her seat.png S3E18 Star 'everything is totally normal'.png S3E18 Marco Diaz about to say something.png S3E18 Star kicks Marco's leg under the table.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'I have nothing to say'.png S3E18 Star's bedroom loft at early sunset.png S3E18 Star looks at Goblin Dog truck on her bed.png S3E18 Star casting Food Truck Bed Transform.png S3E18 Star merges her bed with Goblin Dog truck.png S3E18 Marco secures a shackle around Star's leg.png S3E18 Marco secures a shackle around Star's arm.png S3E18 Giant padlock over Star Butterfly's chest.png S3E18 Marco Diaz holding a giant padlock key.png S3E18 Star Butterfly chained to her bed.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'cannot know about this!'.png S3E18 Marco 'I think he was exaggerating'.png S3E18 Star 'the only person I can trust'.png S3E18 Marco Diaz holding a smaller chain.png S3E18 Marco attaches chain to Star's shackles.png S3E18 Marco with a chain attached to his leg.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'thanks, Marco'.png S3E18 Marco Diaz sits on the footstool again.png S3E18 Glossaryck jumps on Marco's lap again.png S3E18 Marco carries Glossaryck toward the door.png S3E18 Marco puts Glossaryck outsde Star's room.png S3E18 Marco Diaz sleeping on the job again.png S3E18 Marco sleeps as something glows off-screen.png S3E18 Star's purse hits Marco in the back.png S3E18 Objects floating around Marco Diaz.png S3E18 Marco Diaz looking shocked at Star.png S3E18 Mewberty Star struggles against chains.png S3E18 Large dimensional portal opens over Mewberty Star.png S3E18 Mewberty Star breaking the chains.png S3E18 Mewberty Star and bed rise toward the portal.png S3E18 Star Butterfly's bed flying into the portal.png S3E18 Marco Diaz worried about Star Butterfly.png S3E18 Marco's leg chain pulled toward the portal.png S3E18 Marco Diaz gets pulled toward the portal.png S3E18 Marco Diaz gets dragged into the portal.png S3E18 Star and Marco enter the interdimensional void.png S3E18 Mewberty Star flies through the void.png S3E18 Marco getting dragged through the void.png S3E18 Marco Diaz dodging an asteroid.png S3E18 Marco Diaz sees a vending machine.png S3E18 Bag of Gold'n Crispz hits Marco in the face.png S3E18 Marco Diaz notices Ludo in the void.png S3E18 Ludo waving at Marco Diaz.png S3E18 Marco Diaz waving at Ludo.png S3E18 Star continues to drag Marco through the void.png S3E18 Star flying up through dimensional space.png S3E18 Mewberty Star flying through the void.png S3E18 Star drags Marco into an asteroid field.png S3E18 Marco getting helplessly dragged through space.png S3E18 Marco Diaz calling out to Star Butterfly.png S3E18 Marco pulls toward other end of the chain.png S3E18 Marco Diaz grabs Mewberty Star's ankle.png S3E18 Mewberty-form Star Butterfly wakes up.png S3E18 Marco Diaz points back toward the portal.png S3E18 Mewberty Star looking at the portal.png S3E18 Portal swirling in interdimensional space.png S3E18 Mewberty Star carries Marco toward the portal.png S3E18 Star and Marco fly back toward the portal.png S3E18 Star's butterfly wings start to disappear.png S3E18 Star's headband horns return to normal.png S3E18 Star unable to maintain her butterfly form.png S3E18 Mewberty Star changing back to normal again.png S3E18 Star and Marco go flying through the void.png S3E18 Star and Marco reaching out to each other.png S3E18 Star Butterfly unable to reach Marco Diaz.png S3E18 Star and Marco drift aimlessly through space.png S3E18 Dimensional portal getting farther away.png S3E18 Glossaryck comes flying through the portal.png S3E18 Glossaryck appears with a chain of fabric.png S3E18 Star and Marco are pulled toward the portal.png S3E18 Star and Marco fall back into Star's room.png S3E18 Star and Marco back in Star's bedroom.png S3E18 Glossaryck sitting at Eclipsa's feet.png S3E18 Eclipsa standing over Star and Marco.png S3E18 Star Butterfly happy to see Eclipsa.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'why are you here?'.png S3E18 Eclipsa pointing down at Glossaryck.png S3E18 Marco Diaz shocked to see Eclipsa.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'that ancient evil queen'.png S3E18 Marco 'we don't trust you one bit!'.png S3E18 Eclipsa teasing Marco Diaz.png S3E18 Marco defends himself from Eclipsa.png S3E18 Eclipsa imitating Marco's karate pose.png S3E18 Star 'she's really not dangerous'.png S3E18 Marco Diaz about to fight Eclipsa.png S3E18 Marco and Eclipsa looking at Star.png S3E18 Star stops Marco and Eclipsa from fighting.png S3E18 Star pushing Marco out of her bedroom.png S3E18 Star Butterfly sighing with exasperation.png S3E18 Star Butterfly calling out to Eclipsa.png S3E18 Star Butterfly grabbing Eclipsa's arm.png S3E18 Star Butterfly asking for Eclipsa's help.png S3E18 Star Butterfly consults Eclipsa over tea.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'Rah! Butterfly monster!'.png S3E18 Eclipsa 'were they so horrible?'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'no, not exactly'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'they were really fun'.png S3E18 Star's reflection in the teacup.png S3E18 Eclipsa 'I would embrace them'.png S3E18 Eclipsa 'see where they take me'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'just let them happen?'.png S3E18 Eclipsa 'what you're truly capable of'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly considering Eclipsa's advice.png S3E18 Eclipsa 'I should get back to my tower'.png S3E18 Star asking Eclipsa how she broke out.png S3E18 Eclipsa 'so long as we're spilling secrets'.png S3E18 Eclipsa calls out to the sea captain.png S3E18 Sea captain portrait winking at Eclipsa.png S3E18 Portrait opens to reveal secret passage.png S3E18 Star excited by the secret passage.png S3E18 Eclipsa 'I used these secret tunnels'.png S3E18 Eclipsa 'all knowledge is good knowledge'.png S3E18 Marco Diaz returns to Star's bedroom.png S3E18 Marco holding a bottle of magic glue.png S3E18 Star 'I don't need you to watch me'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'see what I'm capable of'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly making a new bed.png S3E18 Star Butterfly makes a brand new bed.png S3E18 Marco 'you don't know anything about this'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'I'll never know anything'.png S3E18 Star Butterfly 'need to see this through'.png S3E18 Marco offers Star his dimensional scissors.png S3E18 Star looking at Marco's dimensional scissors.png S3E18 Star refusing Marco's dimensional scissors.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'I tried to help!'.png S3E18 Marco Diaz walking away from Star.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'because I tried'.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'don't go blaming me'.png S3E18 Star waving goodbye to Marco.png S3E18 Marco Diaz 'good luck out there'.png S3E18 Star turns off her lamp again.png S3E18 Star Butterfly going to sleep again.png S3E18 Star starts glowing in her sleep.png S3E18 Marco Diaz peeking into Star's room.png S3E18 Marco sitting in front of the portal.png S3E18 Marco and Glossaryck look at the portal.png S3E18 Portal glowing in Star Butterfly's bed.png Концепт арты Sweet Dreams storyboard 1.png Sweet Dreams storyboard 2.png Sweet Dreams storyboard 3.png Sweet Dreams storyboard 4.png Sweet Dreams storyboard 5.png Sweet Dreams storyboard 6.png Sweet Dreams storyboard 7.png Sweet Dreams storyboard 8.png Sweet Dreams storyboard 9.png en:Sweet Dreams/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона